


Of Saints and Stained Glass

by Tiara_of_Sapphires



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiara_of_Sapphires/pseuds/Tiara_of_Sapphires
Summary: When not looking at Seteth (which wasn’t often), her eyes always strayed to the stained glass window in his office.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	Of Saints and Stained Glass

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't much else to say about this fic...
> 
> [Big thanks to Jointhebattle for looking this over!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jointhebattle/pseuds/Jointhebattle)
> 
> Enjoy!

Back when they first met, when a reluctant Seteth had given her a tour of the monastery ground, he had said that the window had stood since the monastery’s creation, forged from magic and fire.

It was elegant and could weather all things.

That was all well and good, but over time, Byleth had other reasons to be interested.

As their teatime meetings had changed from thinly-veiled opportunities for Seteth to flay her for her every shortcoming to friendly meetings, to something more, the window called to her attention.

Despite Seteth’s halfhearted protests that what they were doing was borderline sacrilegious and likely to get them in trouble and below their stations as professors at Garreg Mach, Byleth was able to convince him to let her have her fun. He let her manipulate him to her wishes.

And that was with his robes hanging open and his pants around his knees, leaning heavily against the window that spread across the wall, the sunset’s light filtering through the panes.

Byleth grinned from where she knelt at his feet, shifting a little as the pillow under her knees did only so much to dull the stone floor’s bite into her joints.

Seteth shifted under her gaze, reddening at the scrutiny, and she stroked her hands over his tense thighs.

He painted a picture like that, with the purply light shining behind him, his chest heaving, his muscles in stark relief. His hair was in disarray where she carded her fingers. A blush painted high on his cheeks and his pupils were wide with arousal. Were it not for his cock jutting out in front of her face, she would’ve been satisfied in just watching him.

Maybe she could insist he get himself off while she watched.

She shifted forward and lapped at the head before taking him as deep as she could.

Seteth groaned above her, body bowing over her as if she had punched him in the stomach. One hand curled in her hair, tight but not painful, not pushing or pulling. The other clenched in a tight fist at his side. His hips stayed still, with the exception of tiny aborted thrusts.

She was entirely in control and she relished in watching the man in such a state.

She knew as soon as the tables were turned that he would have her screaming his name. Perhaps he would fuck her against the same window, her hands pressed to the panes and the dying light as he bent her over.

She freed him with an obscene pop and pressed a kiss to where his hip met his thigh.

“You are quiet tonight, my love. Are you not enjoying yourself?” she asked with a false guile.

A fiery blush painted his face. Seteth’s eyes squeezed closed and his head thumped loudly against the window. Clearly, he was trying to rein himself in and not come in her mouth. She pulled at him with slow strokes and his hips twitched as her palm swiped over the head.

“You...”

Byleth grinned, pressing another kiss over the trail of pale green hair under his navel. “You? I’m gonna need more than that.”

He sighed. “You are insatiable.”

That was true. Byleth found herself in Seteth’s office or summoning him to hers more often than not. It wasn’t always for sex, though it often was. Sometimes they would just have tea or read together.

That window tempted her for the weeks they had been together.

She hummed and let her breath puff over the wet skin. A shiver trembled through him before his hand combed through her hair.

“It seems like I’m getting all the enjoyment from this,” Seteth murmured, the hand in her hair turning gentle.

Byleth rubbed her thighs together and arousal danced up her spine. It was more of an afterthought than anything. She had restraint. Her hands were occupied with Seteth at the moment.

“Later. This is about you, my love.”

Before he could argue, she leaned forward again and took him into her mouth. She hollowed out her cheeks and bobbed her head in a steady rhythm.

He had been to the baths recently. He smelled like the spicy teas he liked, not like the sweat of training. She bobbed her head faster, the sounds of their harsh breathing and the wet sounds of her mouth moving over her filling the air.

His body trembled finely, but he was the picture of restraint, of self-deprivation. Seteth could probably force himself to dangle at the edge until the end of time if he so desired. He would come, eventually. He wouldn't let her efforts go to waste. But, if she wanted to see him undone, she would have to be a bit more creative.

Byleth released him again with a pop and immediately her hand returned to stroke him at a brutally efficient pace.

She wet her pinky finger in her mouth as she stroked him before going back to her work. Her own arousal was a faint hum in the background. She couldn't even think about what would happen after Seteth got off, how she would find her release.

She reached around and prodded at his hole with her finger.

Seteth broke instantly, his hands flying to her hair to keep him from breaking the window behind him.

“B—Byleth!”

He pulled weakly to get her mouth off of him, but she crowded closer, swallowing around him. She glanced up to see his face bright-red and sweaty. This was the holy man, Rhea’s right hand. Only she could see him like this.

Hers. _Hers._

Her finger pushed in past the first knuckle and he spilled hot in her mouth with a sob. She swallowed every drop, unwilling to get his clothes dirty. Byleth moved with him as he shuddered through his orgasm, sucking until he was twitching from overstimulation.

“Byleth,” he hissed.

She released his cock reluctantly, watching him as she tucked it back into his pants.

“Good?” It sounded a lot more breathless than she anticipated, so she tried to recover by kissing his trembling thighs. His hair tickled against her lips.

Seteth sighed before leaning down and pulling her to her feet. His mouth crashed into hers in a sloppy kiss and his arms pulled her body flush to his.

“You’re perfect,” he breathed. “Absolutely perfect.”

She couldn't help the proud smile against his mouth. They both had their facades that they each took pleasure in cracking.

He pressed a kiss to her throat and his fingers fumbled with the front of her shirt.

“Your turn.”

He pressed her to the window. Dusk had fallen, muting the bright colors.

Watching Seteth’s hands roam over her skin and his green hair brushing her chin as he ducked down to kiss her sternum would make up for its absence.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> [Here’s my Tumblr! Feel free to follow and drop Setleth drabble/fic requests!](https://tiaraofsapphires.tumblr.com/)  
> All feedback is appreciated! Comments/kudos feed me and definitely motivate me to write more stories!  
> Cheers!


End file.
